


【光ALL光】轮回

by Alsbre



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsbre/pseuds/Alsbre
Summary: 本文属于自嗨产物，含有以下内容：5.X剧透大量捏造部分设定篡改大量逻辑漏洞OOC光ALL/ALL光无差IF线阅读请注意
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	【光ALL光】轮回

**Author's Note:**

> 本文属于自嗨产物，含有以下内容：  
> 5.X剧透  
> 大量捏造  
> 部分设定篡改  
> 大量逻辑漏洞  
> OOC  
> 光ALL/ALL光无差  
> IF线
> 
> 阅读请注意

中午的水晶都弥漫着温吞又懒洋洋的氛围。 

一个人穿着一身灰色罩袍，慢吞吞从水晶塔走出来。他打着哈欠伸了个懒腰，朝着博物陈列馆走去。过了一会儿，一个少年从悬挂公馆顶层的房间跑出来。三步并作两步跳下楼梯，一路疾跑，也奔向博物陈列馆。

灰袍人先于少年来到博物陈列馆，他将需要的书本摞在靠窗书架旁的桌上，还贴心地准备了两杯清凉解暑的饮品。

一点的钟声响起前，少年赶到了。这是他们约定好的课程日。

……

“我想知道，太古时期星球崩坏的原因是什么？” 少年向灰袍人发起了提问。

“一个星球可以承载的能量，也就是以太，是有限的。古代人都是不死不灭的“真人”，古代人所占用的“空间”十分庞大而又无法轻易被清空或者削减……”灰袍人用手指轻点着桌子讲解道。即使是在室内，他也没有摘下自己的兜帽。而少年看起来早就习惯了这位先生的打扮。

“可是古代人，明明是会死亡的啊……在星球崩坏中，不知道有多少古代人因为灾祸丧失了生命。” 少年对此表示不解，他对灰袍人说道。“这还是先生您上上周亲口告诉我的。” 他说着突然觉得自己的后颈痒了起来。

““真人”——也就是完全之人，也被称为原初之人。古代人的不死不灭是真实存在的事实。通常情况下古代人的“死亡”，是古代人以太循环的一部分。古代人的以太在进入冥界轮回后，会以同样的以太形式及等量的以太能量重返这颗星球。”灰袍人并没有因此恼羞成怒，而是用平和的声音回答少年的质疑。“现代人普遍所说的“死亡”并不适用于古代人。因为除开极端特殊的情况，他们的灵魂是不变以及不灭的。”

“这也就是说？……” 少年挠动自己后颈的手指僵住了。

“没错，一个古代人的“消亡”，“重生”的永远是等量以太的一个古代人。”

“我们现代人不是这样的吗？”

“让我从基础给你讲起。”灰袍人很有耐心。“不管是古代还是现代。 以太都以多种形式存在。不管是以灵魂、肉体，还是精神的形式。总的来说：“生物”“死亡”后，构成其灵魂的以太会回归冥界——即以太界进行特殊循环，而构成其肉体和精神的以太则在物质界进行通常循环。 这是两套不同的以太循环体系。” 灰袍人端起桌上清凉解暑的仙子梅茶喝了一口。想到他还曾经被少年吐槽过酸酸甜甜的可爱系仙子梅饮品跟他完全不搭，他的嘴角忍不住上扬了一点。但是没办法，他确实需要甜甜的东西来安抚自己。

灰袍人指了指少年手边的高品质柠檬水，“比方说你现在喝的柠檬水，构成柠檬“肉体”的以太满溢在这杯饮品里，在被你饮用后开始补充你任何行为中消耗释放给外界——也就是物质界的以太能量。这段以太能量循环在柠檬、你和物质界之间简单进行。这属于物质界循环。而连接柠檬“肉体”和“灵魂”的精神以太则会在柠檬被“杀死”后直接逸散出去飘荡在物质界和冥界之间。”灰袍人给少年的杯子里插了根吸管，“高品质的柠檬水意味着在制作过程中柠檬肉体以太的损耗很小，能最大限度地保有其以太能量。 所以口感和功效与普通品质不一样。”

“原来如此，难怪高品质的东西各方面都要优越很多……等等，您是说柠檬也有自己的灵魂吗？”少年看起来有些吃惊。

“没错。任何的“生物”都有灵魂。只不过灵魂强度的差异很大。普通柠檬的灵魂强度也仅能保证它在生长过程中正常成长而不枯萎，并没有其他的能力。”灰袍人回答说。“假如有一只能够吞噬灵魂的妖异，嘴馋吃掉了某颗柠檬的灵魂以太，你猜会发生什么？”

“这颗柠檬会立马变得干瘪枯萎。还很难吃！”少年即答。“它会“死”。”

“正解。任何“生物”都由三种以太构成。灵魂、肉体，以及连接它们的精神。这三者缺一不可。不然就只会成为“死物”。”灰袍人抬手摸了摸少年的毛茸茸的褐色短发以示表扬。

“其中精神以太起到的作用是黏连肉体以太和灵魂以太，以及在事物处于“生”的状态时保护灵魂以太。当一个“生物”的肉体以太不足以支撑灵魂以太的能量，可能是生病导致的衰弱，或者常年的消耗带来的枯竭——也就是通常所说的肉体衰老。精神以太会逐步地断开灵魂以太和肉体以太的链接，让灵魂以太安稳地回归冥界。其后肉体以太则能重归物质界进行循环。另一种情况，当肉体以太受到足以令它消散的伤害时，一般来说精神以太能包裹住灵魂以太使其不至于受到等量的伤害，作为缓冲，起到保护灵魂以太完整性的作用。”灰袍人又喝了一口仙子梅茶接着说。“当然，过于强大的伤害仍然会让灵魂以太破裂，因为精神以太的强度不足以抵御超出其能力范围的伤害。就像再坚固的强化玻璃板，被超过其承受限度的力度捶打，一样会碎裂成若干份。”

“哪怕是盖雷诺尔特六世做的强化玻璃板？”

“哪怕是盖雷诺尔特六世做的强化玻璃板。”

……

“那么噬罪灵，它们也属于“生物”的一种对吗？”少年感到很困惑，他想到了之前看的怪奇小说。好像忘记了自己在之前发起的关于古代人的提问，又抛出了新的问题。“还有妖异、妖灵和鬼魂，它们算是生物吗？”

“并非如此。妖灵和鬼魂，准确来说鬼魂应该被称为死灵。妖灵和死灵只拥有灵魂以太和少量的精神以太。而妖异和噬罪灵，则只拥有肉体以太和精神以太。它们出现的成因很多，我可以在以后的课程安排里给你专门讲一讲关于它们的故事。但现在让我们集中于以太相关的知识上。”灰袍人很耐心地回答了少年的问题。“不管是死灵、妖异、噬罪灵还是妖灵，它们的构成或是缺少肉体以太，或是缺少灵魂以太。它们可能很强大，但同时也十分脆弱——它们都属于“死物”，一旦消散便无法重现，即便是以另一种形式。因为它们的以太循环少了重要的另一半。”

少年听到有自己在别处了解过的知识兴奋地跺了下脚。“啊！这个我知道！我曾经读过几百年前暗之战士的同伴中的那位技术高超的魔法师——于里昂热大师所写的《伊尔美格回忆录》。里面有提到过妖灵是早亡孩童的灵魂形成的。“它们会在睡梦中消散，并且再也无法被叫醒”。”

“啊，是的。我曾经以为妖灵拥有灵魂以太，便可以轮回重生。直到我的一个仙子族朋友，也就是妖灵。他的名字叫提尔·拜克。而他的好朋友雅恩·拉德疑似继承了某任妖灵王缇坦妮娅“永梦”的以太。但是提尔告诉我，即使妖灵的以太被继承，也是完全不同的另一个仙子。”灰袍人顿了一下，声音有些低哑。“关于这点我已经验证过了，毕竟菲奥他……”

“菲奥是……？”少年有些好奇。“我记得妖灵语中是宝物或者财产的意思，这在于里昂热大师的另一本书《妖灵语入门》中有写到。”

“想不到你这么喜欢他的书，挺好。不，很好……”灰袍人弯起嘴角微妙地绕开了之前的话题。

“嘿嘿，因为真的很有意思。改天有空的话，您能再带我去笃学者庄园一趟吗，我还有想看的书！”少年挠了挠后脑勺，“没有您带我一起，妖灵们大概又要使劲捉弄我了！”

“当然没问题。”灰袍人笑着说，“毕竟我也曾经在那里上过某个人的妖灵语讲堂。这么久没有去了，我也挺想念。”

……

“好了，我们接下来讲灵魂以太。” 灰袍人指了指头顶上方，“灵魂以太会在与其肉体以太的链接断开后回归以太界——也就是天上的无光之海，进行冥界循环。然而跟古代人不同，现代人的灵魂是不完整的。所以在“死亡”后，绝大部分人没有能力保有自己的灵魂以太形式，并且其以太浓度在冥界循环中会或多或少的消减或增长。当然，因为承受不住冥界以太暗流造成以太损耗的灵魂往往占多数。只有极少部分幸运儿或者强大灵魂的拥有者才可能增强灵魂以太。”

灰袍人打开手边另一本厚重的书翻到相关的页数然后推给对面的少年。“根据《以太学概论》里多位学者反复实验后写成的实验报告所得出来的结论：如以太形式有任何变化，其返还给星球的外在形态和能量形态都可能会完全不同。” 

“那么我们现代人死后，再重生的话，可能会是任何一种生物咯？比方说阿马罗或者头上长有绒球的莫古力？呜哇，想想白胖子库啵库啵的叫声我鸡皮疙瘩就出来了。”少年低头一边阅读着书上的文字一边小声嘟囔着。“话说回来那些学者到底是怎么进行实验的啊！嗯……太可怕了，还是不要去想了。”

“天生拥有强大魔法天赋或者肉体机能的人，是否就属于这些“幸运儿”或者“强大灵魂的拥有者”？”少年发出了疑问，他的目光没有从书上离开，而是捧起书靠在了椅背上阅读。“比方说……很久以前从光之泛滥中拯救了诺弗兰特又给空无大地带来生机的暗之战士一行人。 我记得史书中记载的暗之战士好像精通所有的职能，不管是治疗、防御还是攻击。任何武器在他手里都可以熟练运用，真厉害啊。还有我们的水晶公大人，他也是个全才。无论是骑士、黑魔法师还是白魔法师他都能担当。有小道消息曾经说过水晶公大人的射术也很精妙呢！只可惜至今没有确切的证据。真希望我也能亲眼见到他呀。”少年露出了憧憬的眼神。 “暗之战士的其他同伴们虽然没有暗之战士本人那么变态的能力，但也都是各个领域的佼佼者。我也好想拥有这么多强大又可靠的伙伴。 ”

“是啊……他们都是很棒的人。 ”灰袍人也向后靠在了椅背上，微微抬起头看向窗外的天空。语气有些低沉，语速也格外缓慢。

……

太阳开始西沉， 少年终于看完了书上的相关内容。“那么……古代人的“不死不灭”跟星球崩坏有什么关系呢？我们是不是有些跑题了呀！”他发现灰袍人看向天空的目光有些涣散，仿佛陷入了回忆。

然后少年看到灰袍人的目光因为他的提问重新聚焦。灰袍人看向他。

“你看完了？” 灰袍人像是自言自语一样不等少年的回答继续说，“那我就接着讲。你也知道古代人会使用创造魔法没错吧？古代人甚至为了进一步地学习和钻研创造魔法而设立了学习机构。”

“是的，听说我们现在所看到的大部分事物形态都是他们创造出来的。”

“没错，比方说你在来这里之前吃的烤秧鸡所使用的食材——森林大秧鸡这种生物；不渴岸滩那一片的湖畔风花和在你平常最喜欢喝的年幼的溪流里活蹦乱跳的那些肉眼不可见的小生物，甚至包括暗物质这种触媒等等……”

“什么？我喝的水里有很多……呕……它们不会致病致死吧！咳、咳咳。”少年惊恐万分。“还有湖畔风花，那个会喷出一滩恶心液体的漂浮植物？听说之前奥斯塔尔严命城的一个卫兵巡逻时不注意被湖畔风花喷了一口，在医疗馆躺了一星期！他说那感觉像是喝了一澡盆过期的十全大补汤！”少年搓了搓自己的胳膊，仿佛被喷到的是他自已一样。“话说……您怎么知道我之前吃的是烤秧鸡啊！”

“未经处理的自然水源里当然有，但是它们大多数对人是无害的。如果你实在不放心，以后可以将水煮沸后再喝，而不是渴了就趴在水源边上直接对嘴牛饮。”灰袍人敲了敲桌子，“另外，古代人创造出来的可不全是美好的事物，除了风花之外还有很多危险的存在。这点在《星球灾祸史》里也有详细的描写。大部分加速古代人死亡的灾兽都是古代人在恐慌下不受控制创造出来的物。”灰袍人说这几句话的时候眉头是紧蹙的。然后他停顿了一会儿，指着自己的嘴角对少年示意：“至于烤秧鸡。看看你的嘴角就知道了，上面还有酱汁。这是彷徨阶梯厅的招牌菜，酱汁的颜色独具一格，我想没人会看错。”

“额……好吧。”少年用手指摸了下嘴角发现确实有酱汁黏在上面。他刚抬起手臂想用袖口擦掉这些酱汁，就被递到面前的白净手帕打断了动作。

“用袖子擦的话，你今天回家可又要被你的母亲罚洗一周全家人的衣服了。”灰袍人笑了出来。“禁止使用自动洗衣装置。”

少年接过手帕有些粗鲁地快速擦干净了嘴角，耳朵因为过度的羞赧而发红。

“手帕我会洗干净下周还给你。”

“嗯，那我们继续。”灰袍人其实并不是很在意手帕被少年怎么处理。

……

“绝大部分古代人的一般型创造魔法，是可以凭空创造出事物的——也就是说，通常情况下，古代人的创造魔法不需要消耗任何自身的肉体和灵魂以太，或者抽取星球的以太，而是无中生有。”灰袍人将手肘放在桌上，两手十指交叉形成一个拱塔型托住自己的下巴。“无中生有的造物对于星球来说，就像一个装着一定量水的密封容器里凭空出现了一颗新的石头，而水并没有因为新事物的出现被等价消耗掉。” 

“这也太……”少年瞪大了眼睛。“我是说，这简直是神迹不是吗！”

“你说这种行为是神迹。我想，确实很接近。”灰袍人仿佛自嘲一般低头用下巴蹭了蹭自己交叉的手指。“之前讲过，古代人所使用的创造魔法，能够创造的不光是石头这种“死物”，还包含了各种有生命的“生物”。生命意味着什么？意味着灵魂的存在，古代人创造灵魂的行为，或许可以说是最近似于神的行为了。因为只有神的领域才允许灵魂的诞生。”

“创造魔法可以说是神对古代人的偏爱，是一份礼物。”灰袍人仍然低垂着头，“但是这份“礼物”过于贵重和危险，将它赠予古代人就像将一团火焰交给聪慧但不会思考它所能带来危害的孩童一般。”他抿了抿开始变干燥的嘴唇。“古代人对创造魔法的运用可以说是近乎完美，但也只是近乎而已。”

“您不是说古代人是“真人”——也就是完全之人吗？为什么又用不成熟的孩童来比喻他们？”少年发现了其中的相悖点。

“身为“完全之人”的古代人终归也只能被划分在“人”的范畴下。面对“神”，没有任何事物是相对成熟的。”灰袍人捏着自己的眉头叹了口气。“创造与毁灭同生共存，它们的失衡则会造成星球“真理”的混乱甚至崩溃。

“你能理解创造魔法的恐怖之处吗？”灰袍人抬起头，眼睛直视着少年。“只需要脑中产生相关的概念，然后再将概念实体化，就创造出来全新的事物。可怕的能力。”他又叹了口气。“而古代人的概念是可以被“提出”并且共享给他人的。也就是说，只要有一份概念，几乎所有的古代人都能以它为模板创造出相同或者相似的产物。而创造同一种产物的结果差异在于古代人个体之间使用创造魔法的精准度和熟练度的不同，以及在创造魔法的施展过程中是否混入其它杂念。”

“古代人没有想过星球所能承载的以太是有限的。沉迷于事物的创造，不断往这本来就装有水的密封容器里投入新的石子。在漫长又接近无尽的时间里，从没有停止过。”灰袍人放下了撑着下巴的双手，用两手的指尖比出一个圆，然后猛地分开贴合在一起的指尖。“古代人，创造的太多，毁灭的太少。”

“啪嚓……”灰袍人用低沉的声音模仿着碎裂时发出的声响。“容器因为承受不住过多的内容物而裂开。”

“星球的崩坏就开始了。”少年目光飘散着喃喃自语。

……

“想听听一些被遗忘在尘埃里的故事吗？”灰袍人看着少年，目光也有些放空。

“与一般型创造魔法不同，创造“高级生命”的魔法，无法无中生有。它需要消耗大量的以太，不光是肉体的，还包括灵魂的。”灰袍人没等少年的答复就讲述起来。“曾经的暗之战士，参与过之前提到的学习机构——创造机构阿尼德罗学院的探查。在那里他亲眼见证过一次幻想生物的创造过程的幻影重现。那个造物的名字，叫做克察尔科亚特尔。创造召唤是成功的，但是以太的利用率极其低下。对高级生命的创造魔法使用的不熟练，在创造过程中那位古代人的精神以太被彻底撕裂，失去黏连的灵魂以太和肉体以太直接消散了大半……”灰袍人的声音有些发抖。“最后那位古代人的灵魂以太和肉体以太彻底消失殆尽了。即便是曾经的冥界宠儿——爱梅特赛尔克，和他在洞察冥界能力上更胜一筹的同伴，也无法探寻到到任何一丝那位古代人的灵魂之光。”少年看到灰袍人的右手抬起开始神经质一般反复拉扯右耳垂上沉甸甸挂着的耳坠。“克察尔科亚特尔的诞生，带来的是其创造者的“死亡”，真正意义上的。” 

“星球崩坏开始后。半数的古代人通过祈祷和牺牲创造出了第一个“星球的意志”——佐迪亚克。而剩下的人们就怎么处理佐迪亚克的事情上，产生了意见分歧。主张封印的人们又通过再一次的牺牲创造出了另一个“星球的意志”——海德林，用来制约佐迪亚克的力量。”

灰袍人紧紧地闭起眼睛，仿佛在忍耐着什么一样。却用与行为不符且毫无起伏的声音陈述出这段话。

少年很聪明，他立马读懂了这两段看似没有关联的话下隐含的深意——‘参与创造星球意志的古代人，与在灾祸中回归循环的古代人不同。他们可能全部都“彻底死亡”了’。他把掌心冒出的汗擦在裤子上。‘而且在灾祸临头时，惶恐与紧迫中无法充分准备的“牺牲魔法”的以太利用率。大概也不会比克察尔科亚特尔的创造过程高到哪里去……’少年打了个冷颤，觉得脚底冰凉。

“在佐迪亚克召唤成功后，星球的崩坏停止了。灾祸也开始逐渐消退。”灰袍人突然睁开眼睛，“所有人都自欺欺人地说，是佐迪亚克平息了灾难。”他咬牙切齿，两手手指合拢紧紧地捏在一起，在自己的皮肤上掐出一道道痕迹。“一群傻瓜！不听劝的笨蛋！”他的声音变得像是野兽的嘶吼，低沉但又震得鼓膜疼痛。“如果说创造魔法造出来的物是石头，那古代人就是原本存在于“容器”里的水。那些在召唤中消散的牺牲者以太腾出了庞大的“占用空间”让星球不再过载。他们后来明明想到了却不愿意承认！”

‘大概是没有勇气面对吧……’少年人心想，‘造成同胞不必要牺牲的，不是灾祸而是自己。大概没人能接受这种惨痛的事实’。

“为什么一定要召唤所谓的星球意志……明明有……其他方法可以拯救……只要再给我点时间，毁灭掉一定量的“石头”……呜……”灰袍人的这几句话声音过于轻微，少年听不清。只有最后那一声压抑的呜咽格外刺耳。

“您……您还好吗。”少年从没见过灰袍人这样失态。愤怒与伤心的情绪同时出现在灰袍身上，让他的脸孔扭曲起来。少年站起来走到灰袍人身边。‘这看起来太疼了，明天他的手肯定会青紫一片’。少年这样想着，并试图掰开灰袍人捏得紧紧的双手。并不想让这双本来就布满伤痕的手再多点磨难。

然而灰袍人突然自己就松开了紧握的双手。然后拉了下兜帽边缘，将表情和情绪一起遮掩起来。

“我没事，谢谢。”灰袍人的声音已经恢复了平稳。他拿过早就没有凉气的仙子梅茶，将剩下的液体一饮而尽。“对不起啊，让你听了多余的无聊故事。”然而站得极近的少年还是没看漏在他拉下兜帽前眼眶的一圈红和眼底的暗色。

“并不无聊。只要是您讲的，我都会好好记住。”那些情绪太复杂，少年看不懂。但是他清楚灰袍人的性格——时常会拒绝别人的关心，将一切都埋在自己的心底。今天的情绪爆发反而是异常中的异常。

这时候没人能让灰袍人吐露任何心声。于是少年坐回自己的座位上，不是平日东倒西歪的放松坐姿，而是端端正正的。

“……先生，话说这么久了，您还是不能告诉我您的真名吗？”少年开始绞尽脑汁地试图换个方式将灰袍人从晦暗的情绪里拉扯出来。他小心翼翼地说。“我觉得，我们是朋友？”

“哈哈，我跟你的关系，可不止是朋友这么简单喔。”灰袍人仰头笑了出来，情绪变化得过于快速让少年一愣。“以后我会告诉你的，但不是现在。”他的兜帽因为仰头的动作滑落下去，露出的是跟少年一样的蓝色眼睛。

……

“好了，今天的课程就到这里吧。天都黑了，早点回家吃饭洗澡睡觉。明天又是新的一天。”灰袍人站起来伸了个懒腰，拍了拍少年的肩膀，“另外我对你之前说的伊尔美格三溪流的水质口感表示非常感兴趣。这就作为你这周的作业吧，以论文形式写出来，下周的课程开始前提交给我。”

“欸——！！”从愣神中醒过来的少年听到有作业布置发出了哀嚎。

“哈哈，不准找你的蓝头发菁灵小伙伴代写喔。我可一眼就能认出来他的字和行文思路。”灰袍人一边挥手一边向大门走去。“桌子你帮忙收拾一下，热心助人的小朋友。”

少年耸了耸肩，完全没有觉得被使唤，乖乖收拾完了桌子。他平常就很习惯甚至热衷于接一些类似的琐碎委托。上到讨伐猛兽收集素材，下到扶隔壁村的维斯老奶奶过桥避免她因为满地的青苔滑到。在回家的路上少年想起灰袍人略带佝偻的腰背，每次看到都觉得眼熟却又无法回忆起和谁相似。‘大概是阴沉乡的捕鱼人老爷爷吧。’他放弃了思考。

……

先行离开的灰袍人在少年收拾桌子时就已经回到了水晶塔内。他委顿着靠在一簇巨大的蓝色晶体上，每日例行地用脸颊蹭了蹭。

‘我的过去和未来只有你了。’

他闭上了眼睛。

‘不幸中的万幸，现在的我也拥有无尽的生命。不管多久，我都能等你。’

**Author's Note:**

> ①官方中文对妖灵族的第三人称使用均为“他”  
> ②部分文字属于游戏内NPC对话及任务描述
> 
> 以及感谢坚持读完我这些干巴巴文字的你


End file.
